Ossian Studios
Ossian Studios Inc. is a game development company located in Vancouver, Canada. Founded in 2003, it is jointly owned by Alan Miranda (CEO) and Elizabeth Starr (COO), partners in both business and marriage. Their first project of note is the Hall of Fame NWN 1 module Darkness Over Daggerford They also did the first Pack for Neverwinter Nights 2, by the name of of Westgate. Where the company name came from The company name of Ossian Studios was inspired by the legendary Celtic warrior-bard Ossian (awe - seean), who told tales of epic adventures and travelled to the underworld paradise of the Land of Youth called "Tir na n-Og," where warriors feasted, battled, and died, but were reborn again the next day to feast and battle into eternity. The name of Ossian is therefore a perfect fit for a company whose goal is to weave players into tales of epic adventures in far away fantasy places. Staff Alan Miranda, CEO Alan Miranda is a former BioWare producer, having been the producer on Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (AIAS Computer RPG of the Year) and the associate producer on Neverwinter Nights. His passion for playing and developing RPGs is what brought him to BioWare in the first place, and he moved on to establish Ossian Studios in order to successfully develop new RPGs and other games with the very same philosophy and commitment to high quality. Prior to working at BioWare, he was a designer at Relic Entertainment, developing some of the core game mechanics and missions for the RTS Impossible Creatures. With Ossian Studios' recently released Neverwinter Nights game, Darkness over Daggerford, he was both the producer and lead designer on the project. Alan holds a B.A. in Economics from the University of British Columbia, and a diploma in 2D and 3D Video Game Programming from DigiPen Applied Computer Graphics School. Luke Scull, Lead Designer Luke is currently lead designer for Ossian Studios. He is also an emerging fantasy novelist, with his first book, The Grim Company, set for hardback release in 2013 by Head of Zeus in the UK and Penguin (Roc) in the US and Canada. *AL1: Siege of Shadowdale *AL2: Crimson Tides of Tethyr *AL3: Tyrants of the Moonsea Russ Davis aka Tiberius209, Writer *The Sign of Four: v1.00 (NWN1) *Saleron's Gambit: Chapter 1, v. 2.00 (NWN1) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 *The Maimed God's Saga (NWN2) *Blog Mat Jobe aka Nemorem, Writer *Dastards Morrow - Maiden Voyage (NWN1) *Myranni's Magic - BioWare Writing Contest Winner Leonard Bedner aka Challseus - Technical Designer *The Rose Of Eternity - Chapter 2 - Cry The Beloved Kevin Smith aka codepoetz *Kiss of Fate *Hand of Fate *Tales of the Sundering: Hub *Toolset Plugin: PowerBar *Toolset Plugin: UI Plug *Toolset Plugin: SpellPlug Lee Hogg aka Sir Elric- Technical Designer *Sir Elric's Random Respawning Traps v2.7 * City of Melnibone, a gargantuan low-magic NWN1 PW Alex "Hugie" Hugon, Writer *Moonshadows (NWN2) *Tale of a Mage, Chapter 1 - The Uvudry Threat (NWN1) *Tale of a Mage, Chapter 2 - The Ceremony of Souls (NWN1) *The Island (NWN1) *The Art of Death - Back in Black (NWN1) *Perchance to Dream (NWN1) *Custom Spell Creation Tutorial (NWN1) Raphael Area Builder Alex (aka EvilShade, Shadovar, Dark) Alex is one of the two Area Designers that currently work for Ossian. Although not well known in the english scene he has grown infamous in the german scene for his persistent world/session projects that feature very special settings like "Shadows of the Imaskari", "Heroesblood" and lastly "Tears of the North". Because he mostly develops persistent worlds or session modules rather then singleplayer none of his creation is open to public view. He leads his own modding group, Gehenna Games, that hosts the NWN2 project Daggerford. Zach Holbrook aka Maerduin *The Birthday NWN2 *Harp and Chrysanthemum NWN2 *Bron's Daughter (Sequel to H&C Under Development for NWN2) *Blog Category:Game designers Category:Companies